


The Melding of Lance

by Hannah4748



Series: Dark!Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dark!Lance, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fuck Train, M/M, OC, Porn With Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah4748/pseuds/Hannah4748
Summary: What's better than one Lance? Two. What's better than two good Lance's? An evil one.Smut in second chapter.





	1. A New Skin

**Author's Note:**

> One year later, three seasons later and I finally updated. Sorry for it taking soooo damn long! I moved to German a month after the first post and life just kind of got me swept away. I kind of fell out of the fandom too, but I noticed a couple of you commented on the last story still and I got a little inspired! 
> 
> Sorry that the first part is short. I just wanted to establish the scene before getting into the bigger stuff so it wasn't just one long chapter.

Keith had never dated anyone before. He didn’t really know how to act or when to say what. He had never been good with his words, trying to speak more with his actions. 

Lance didn’t seem to mind. Lance could talk for hours and Keith would just sit and stare, sometimes just shutting him up with a kiss. Sometimes they would just cuddle, sometimes they would fuck. Either way, the two had gotten much closer since they started dating which was obviously a very good thing. 

Oscuro hadn’t showed up again though. They had been dating for three weeks and the dark shadow in Lance had yet to remind them of their presence. Lance had even tried talking to him like Oscuro said that he would be able to do once he acknowledged him, but there was nothing but radio silence. 

It was weird. Keith couldn’t say that he minded. Sure, he was thankful that Oscuro got them together, but their last kiss together, how Oscuro said he loved him too.. It would have just ended up too messy for anyone’s sake. 

So, he and Lance just focused on one another. Even though they didn’t tell the others, it was no secret that they had gotten together. They touched and they kissed and they teased. It was wonderful and Keith couldn’t remember a time where he was happier. Shiro fully supported it and according to Lance, Hunk and Pidge knew it was coming the whole time. 

Guess neither of them were exactly subtle about their attractions to one another. It was fine though. That way they didn’t have to formally come out to anyone. They also began to just share rooms since they were already spending so much time together as it was. 

So that’s how Keith noticed Lance sneaking out of the bed one night. 

He woke up confused and grumbling at the sound of the door opening, peaking open his eyes to see the bed and the room completely empty. 

“Lance?” Keith crooked out, sitting up and looking around. When he got no reply, Keith got up and put on Lance’s blue house coat and went out the door just in time to see someone turn down the hall. 

Frowning heavily, Keith couldn’t help but follow, too curious for his own good. After about five minutes of following the shadow, he saw them disappear into a room that had its light no. 

If he was correct, this should be Coran’s lab. What was anyone doing in there so late? 

Creeping closer to the door, Keith paused when he heard talking from the inside, listening in on instinct. 

“We’re almost there. There’s no need to be impatient.” Someone said and it was so obviously Coran that Keith had no problem identifying his voice right away. 

“But it’s been two weeks. Two weeks! I want my own body already. Just watching from the inside and not being able to do anything. It’s been killing me.” A growl came in next and it was so low and so dark, Keith barely recognized it. 

Lance? No… no it was Oscuro. But why was he here with Coran? And what did he mean by a new body? Was he trying to get out of Lance? 

“Yes, yes, I know. You’ve explained this to me already, my boy. But you just have to give it time. Creating a whole new body for you to possess takes time. You want it to be perfect, don’t you? You don’t want it to just shut down after a couple weeks and die with it, do you?” Coran pressured and he sounded so oddly serious that it honestly threw him. 

“Fine, whatever. Just do the tests.” Oscuro growled and Keith didn’t linger after that, just hurrying back to bed, just trying to process what he just heard. 

Oscuro. He was trying to get his own body. What would he do with his own body? He did say that the druids did want Oscuro to originally destroy the paladins. Would he still want to do that? Keith couldn’t let that happen. Wouldn’t let that happen. 

So, Keith just waited, staring at the ceiling until he heard footsteps maybe an hour or two later, quickly turning to face the wall. Hearing a small sigh, Keith listened to Oscuro take off his clothes before slipping back into bed with him, pressing up against his back. He made sure not to stiffen, shivering lightly at the kisses along his shoulder. 

“Soon.” Oscuro breathed before nuzzling into the back of his neck, slowly falling asleep again.   
But Keith was wide awake. 

Soon? What did that mean? There were just too many questions in his head and there was no way he could sleep. 

 

And so went the next two weeks. Keith made sure to keep quiet about the questions around Lance because Oscuro had said that he could still see everything and hear everything that they said. He didn’t want to trigger him into taking over too soon. But every night, he heard Oscuro leave and heard him come back, always sighing and defeated. 

Good. That meant they still had time. 

Or so he thought. 

Because one night, Lance didn’t come back. 

Keith waited and waited, but nothing. Then suddenly, there was screaming. 

Keith didn’t even remember standing up and booking it out of the room, bayard tight to his side. The other paladins had also hear the almost constant screams, all booking it to Coran’s lab. 

When they all arrived, the room was covered in black smoke and the screaming had finally stopped. 

“What’s going on?!” Allura demanded as the smoke slowly cleared and when it did, there weren’t just two figures, but three. Keith’s heart was in his throat when he realized just who the third figure was, with their glowing eyes and low growl. 

“Oscuro.” 

“Hey, babydoll.”


	2. Coming Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Oscuro was going to fuck someone in his new body. Why wouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are. Much better that under 1000 words. Took me a bit of warming up. 
> 
> And of course, I wanted this to be mostly porn, but plot loves to just sneak in there.

Everyone was silent. Absolutely silent. 

As the fog cleared more and more, Keith took in the two Lance’s in front of him. One Lance was bent over, swaying and groaning softly. 

The other was Oscuro. His eyes glowed a pale yellow and he stood tall and proud with a wicked grin plastered all over his face. It made Keith’s heart sink into his stomach as a instinctive type of fear moved it’s way through him. 

“Who are you?” Shiro finally spoke firmly, grabbing Lance, tugging him behind the rest of the group and Keith instantly went to his side, cradling him in his arms.

“Keith.” Lance breathed before just going limp making Keith’s stomach turn almost painfully. 

“I’m Lance. But Keith and Lance call me Oscuro.” The shadow shrugged casually, crossing his arms, clearly not worried about the threat that everyone in the castle was, all of their bayards drawn. Maybe all of their pyjamas gave him a false sense of superiority.

“What are you talking about?” Shiro growled as he glanced back at the couple behind him. 

“Oscuro here is the dark side of Lance.” Coran answered making everyone look over to him, apparently seeing him for the first time. 

“Coran..” The princess breathed and Keith could sense the slight tone of betrayal in her shooked voice. 

“The druids put darkness into Lance and that grew into Oscuro. He was originally supposed to take down the paladins from the inside, but he changed. Watching all of you guys from inside of Lance, he realized that he couldn’t do that to us. And we’ve all agreed that we would help any person in the universe that need our help, and that’s exactly what I did. It was Oscuro that wanted to keep it a secret.” Coran explained, oddly serious. 

“So.. you have a body. What now?” Pidge asked seriously, still standing ready beside Hunk, but Keith knew that was a part of her that wanted to study Oscuro and how this could be possible. 

“I’ll just live here with you. Easy.” Oscuro shrugged, leaning against the wall. “I’ll help you defend the universe or whatever. I don’t have a lion, but I’m sure there would be some way for me to help the paladins.” 

 

“And we’re supposed to just trust you?” Keith hissed from the back, speaking for the first time and when Oscuro’s glowing eyes met him, they softened, looking at him the way that Lance did when they were talking mushy shit and it made Keith straighten slightly. 

“No, I don’t expect you just suddenly trust me. I’ll work towards it. Give me the chance.” Oscuro said, but the way he said it sounded like he was talking just to Keith, making him swallow shortly. 

“You get one chance. You mess it up and that will be the end of you.” Shiro said in his usual leader tone and Oscuro finally looked away from Keith to give a cool look to Shiro before grinning oh so fakely. 

“Yes, sir.” Oscuro purred sinfully and Keith couldn’t help but shiver slightly and the tone of it. 

Everyone started to relax again and focus of Lance, crowding around him and Keith. 

“We need to get him into the healing pods. He’s just as weak as he was when Oscuro first showed.” Coran said and Keith glared hard at him, knowing that Lance was this weak because of the old man. Shiro was the one that took Lance into the healing pod and Keith followed right on his heels, ignoring Oscuro completely. 

Once Lance was put safely into the healing pod, Keith just grabbed a chair, knowing that he was just going to sit there until Lance was able to come out nice and healthy. 

Oscuro was then given a room by Shiro, making sure that he was far away from everyone, especially from Keith and Lance. 

“We’re going to talk about this.” Shiro said seriously and Keith just nodded before watching him disappear with Oscuro. 

The rest of the day was mostly just Keith waiting for Lance, glad that the Galra were leaving them alone for now, probably wanting Oscuro to do his job and destroy them from the inside. 

Thankfully, Oscuro also left him alone the whole day, apparently getting looked at by Coran and Pidge, checking him out and trying to figure how he had managed to just slipped out of Lance. It seemed to be a mystery though since Pidge came out hours later, sighing loudly, mumbling to herself about all sorts of theories that no one could possibly keep up with. 

During the night though, Keith felt eyes on him and when he turned, he found Oscuro in the corner, just watching him like he had the very first time the two of them met. 

“What?” Keith growled, turning back to Lance who was perfect still inside the pod, face soft and pliant. 

“I didn’t realize it was going to drain him like this,” Oscuro said much too softly and Keith just glared harshly. “I didn’t. Originally, I was suppose to actually go into another body, but as I tried to move to it, I just kind of slipped out.” 

Keith turned back to Oscuro, not wanting to trust and be betrayed by the darkness. There was a couple minutes of silence and Keith wished that Oscuro would just leave already, but instead he just stayed there, still just staring at Keith. 

“What?” He hissed out, getting up and walking over to Oscuro. “What do you want? Aren’t you just here to destroy us? Was everything you said a lie? To get me and Lance to trust you? And now that we’re together, are you just going to try to rip us apart? Was that your whole game?” 

Oscuro just stayed quiet for a moment, staring down at Keith with those damn yellow eyes that shouldn’t be able to look that soft. 

“No,” Oscuro said simply, eyes moving from Keith’s lips and his eyes. “That’s not what I want to do. What I want to do is to get you and everyone else to trust me. I want to be a part of this family. I want a family. I’m all of Lance’s strongest desires. I can’t possibly be all evil and sexual.” 

That got Keith to pause, to look at up at Oscuro suspiciously before just shaking his head and backing up. 

“Whatever. Just know it won’t be easy.” 

Keith didn’t have to look at Oscuro to hear the smile in his voice. 

“Of course, babydoll.” 

 

\--

 

Lance woke up the next day and Keith rushed over to him, making sure that he didn’t fall onto the ground. 

“Mullet? What happened?” Lance croaked out and Keith just sighed in relief. 

“Oscuro. He someone got out of your body. I don’t know how. No one really knows. All we know is that he has a body of his own and that he wants to become a part of this family.” Keith explained to Lance as they began to walk to their own room. 

“He didn’t bother you, did he?” Lance asked as they walked, limping a little as he just tried to get used to his body again. 

“No, not really. He just wanted me to trust him most of all. I think it has to do with the whole love thing. But I don’t trust him for a second.” Keith growled and Lance just looked up at him, slowly nodding. 

“Maybe.. Maybe we should give him a chance.” A glare cut Lance off from his thought for a moment. “Seriously though. He can’t be all bad. He is me, you know. He’s probably just really lonely or something. We should try to talk to him.” 

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but this was Lance. Maybe he just wanted to connect to the part of him that literally just left his body. 

“Fine. But if he ever even tries to hurt you or anyone else, he’s gone.” Keith spoke firmly and Lance just nodded as they got to their room. 

Lance slept for a little bit longer and Keith just stroked through his hair and let the others know that everything was all good again. The all came to check him out, but made sure not to wake him up and let him get his rest. Hunk made sure that Keith promised to get him food one he woke up. It didn’t take long after that for there to be a knock of the door and Keith just knew who was on the other side of the door. Getting up, Keith finally answered the door, staring up at Oscuro. 

“I heard he was awake.” The shadow said and Keith just nodded, slowly moving out of the way to let Oscuro inside. Oscuro nodded and walked inside, instantly spotting Lance sleeping on the bed. Walking over, Oscuro gently brushed some hair behind Lance’s ear. 

“It’s weird seeing him from the outside. He’s so soft… so innocent.” Oscuro whispered and Keith was quickly by his side to make sure that he didn’t hurt Lance in anyway.

“He’s all those things. If you ever even think of hurting him-” 

“I love him too.” Oscuro interrupted, looking over at Keith with a cool expression and Keith just kind of froze up. 

“You what?” How was that possible? Oscuro was literally a part of Lance. It just made no sense whatsoever.

“I love him and I love you. I came to love you first because I was Lance, but as I got to know Lance more and more, I couldn’t help but feel for him as well. To want to protect him in ways that I couldn’t unless I had my own body. I want to touch and feel both of you.” 

Keith was stunned into silence as he just looked at Oscuro. It only took a second for him to really process, flushing hard right away before he heard a small squeak come from the bed. Both he and Oscuro snapped their heads to see Lance gaping like a fish, face completely and utterly red. 

“Y-you love me?! But- but, I’m you?!” Lance squeaked, sitting up and Keith could have sworn he saw Oscuro flush ever so faintly. 

“Yes, I do. While I am you, I have my own opinions since I know you don’t love yourself.” Oscuro breathed, slowly coming to sit on Lance’s bed, cupping his face making the boy flush hard. 

“But… I literally have the same face.” Lance breathed, just watching Oscuro slowly move closer. 

“I don’t care about my own face. I could have any face and I would still want you.” Oscuro breathed and just as their lips brushed, Keith pushed them apart, his face hot and heart pounding. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Keith growled, unable to believe what was going on right in front of him. Two Lance’s?! Almost kissing?! He felt like he was going to explode already. 

“Kissing Lance.” Oscuro grinned slightly. “Would you like me to kiss you instead?” 

“W-what? Of course not. I just don’t want you kissing my boyfriend.” Keith squeaked, eyes wide as he stood up. 

“Aw, come on, babydoll.” Oscuro purred, getting up and following Keith, licking his lips. Keith couldn’t help but back up, continuing to do so until his back hit a wall, making his breath hitch. “I still remember how you came against my thigh, how you taste, how you feel.” 

Oscuro now stood in front of Keith, breathing against his lips as his hands stroked teasingly along his hips and sides. Keith couldn’t say anything as he just stared, unable to deny his arousal at someone looking so much like Lance and touching him like this. It was such a turn on that Keith wasn’t surprised to feel his jeans become tighter. 

He apparently wasn’t the only one, because Oscuro was suddenly grinning like a cat as he moved his hand lower and lower until he finally brushed over his growing bulge making Keith gasp. 

“H-hey!” Lance seemed to have finally find his voice, getting off the bed as well. 

“Yes, my pet?” Oscuro breathed slowly, looking back over at Lance with his glowing his eyes, stopping the blue paladin in his tracks. 

“T-that’s my boyfriend. You can’t touch him.” Lance frowned and Oscuro just chuckled lowly, shaking his head. Instead of letting go of Keith, Oscuro squeezed Keith’s growing erection making him moan and push his hips up. 

“See? He seems to like it. Instead of thinking about it so hard, why don’t you come over and touch your boyfriend too? Make him feel so good that he just crumbles under us. Don’t you want that, Lance? To have Keith trembling and breaking into a million pieces?” 

To prove his point, Oscuro moving to bite into Keith’s neck with his slightly sharper teeth, knowing all of Keith’s weak points, causing him to moan out. 

Lance looked like he was having a real problem finding words, but he couldn’t deny that it was hot to see Keith like this from a bit further away. So he just gave in, moving to just push Oscuro away, kissing his boyfriend hard and getting another moan out of him. Oscuro just chuckled lowly and moved behind Lance, mouthing along his neck, sucking softly at the back of it. He then moved his hands up the Cuban boy’s torso, pressing him firmly against him as he ground his own growing erection against his full ass making Lance moan against Keith’s lips. 

Keith also just kind of gave in, too caught up in the situation as he kissed Lance desperately, having to pull away to eventually catch his breath. Leaning his head against Lance’s shoulder as his boyfriend kissed and sucked along his neck. Connecting eyes with Oscuro, Keith just bit his lip before finally leaning over and kissing Oscuro over Lance’s shoulder. 

Oscuro moaned right away at his taste and practically devoured Keith, pressing Lance tighter between them as he tried to get closer to the red paladin. 

“Let’s move this to the bed.” Lance groaned and they all nodded before they all somehow managed to make their way to the bed while three sets of hands all started ripping off other people’s clothes. Once they were all undressed, Oscuro pushed Keith down against the bed, grinning down at him and taking in his flushed body. 

“Lance, suck your boyfriend. I’m going to eat you out.” Oscuro announced and Lance’s face got all sorts of red before nodding and moving around Oscuro to sink to his knees. Lance took hold of the hard cock in front of him, licking along the length of it making Keith groan and lace his fingers through his hair. He continued to lick and tease until he felt Oscuro kneel behind him as well, spreading his ass cheeks before dragging his tongue over his tight entrance making Lance moan. 

Stopping with the teasing, Lance just took Keith into his mouth, getting a moan as a reward before echoing one of his own as Oscuro continued to lick and lap at his entrance to get him nice and relaxed and wet. Groaning lowly, Lance felt Oscuro’s tongue slowly push into him, pausing on Keith’s cock making the boy growl for attention. Panting through his nose, Lance began to bob his head, suckling at the head of Keith’s erection, tasting his budding precome. 

That position didn’t last long since Lance had such a tough time keeping his head moving while Oscuro fucked him open expertly with his tongue and Keith got tired of the teasing. Yanking Lance up with his hair, the boy couldn’t keep his moan in, looking up at Keith with lustful eyes. 

“God, you’re already such a mess. Is he that good?” Keith grinned slightly and Lance flushed hard, still panting and making small noises as Oscuro refused to still his tongue as the couple talked. 

“Y-yeah.. He’s pretty damn good.” Lance groaned honestly and Keith just growled softly, tugging at his hair again to make him whimper softly. 

“We can’t have him show me up, now can I?” Keith grumbled and just pulled Lance up onto the bed, glaring slightly at Oscuro who was on the floor, confused as to why he’s tongue wasn’t making a mess of Lance’s ass. 

Once Lance was laying down on the bed, Keith pushed his legs apart and moved down to wrap his mouth around Lance’s wet cock, sucking and bobbing his head right away. He wasn’t the best at this since he didn’t have that much practice, but Lance still arched off the bed, gripped at his hair and moaned proudly. Grinning as much as he could, Keith was focused so fully on Lance’s cock that he didn’t hear Oscuro or feel him move onto the bed until there were sudden lips along his ear and wet fingers against his ass. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Keith. I going to fuck you so hard that you’re just going to crumble into a million pieces. I’m going to fuck you so deep that you’ll lose you mind. You know why, Keith?” Oscuro purred into his ear making him shiver hard as he kept his mouth going. “Because I love you.” 

And with that, Oscuro pushed a finger inside of him and Keith couldn’t help but groan softly around Lance’s cock, making the boy whimper softly and press his face slightly into the pillow. Keith could understand now why Lance was having a tough time focusing on his cock since with Oscuro’s finger moving in such sinful ways, it just kind of took all of his attention. 

When the second finger was pushed in, Keith pulled off with a groan, sitting up a bit to be able to grab the lube himself and coat his fingers, bring them down to Lance’s entrance who happily pressed his hips back in need. 

“Please, Keith.” Lance whined softly and Keith couldn’t help but shiver at how beautiful his boyfriend looked, all flushed and aroused. Nodding, Keith pushed two fingers into Lance, watching how he moaned and arched, hands reaching up to hold onto the pillows above his head, looking like the amazing saint he was. Keith also echoed that moan when Oscuro curled his fingers slightly, just teasing the edge of his prostate and nip along his neck. 

“He’s beautiful.” Oscuro whispered lowly in Keith’s ear, nipping after. 

“He is.” Keith breathed, pushing his hips back as he curled his own fingers to hit that sweet spot dead on making Lance moan loudly, face twisting in absolutely pleasure. 

Groaning lowly, Keith didn’t let up as he began to stab his fingers inside of Lance again and again. Oscuro seemed to think that was the new pace and began to mirror Keith’s actions. The red paladin’s head was spinning and he could feel his cock dripping like mad. 

“Fuck me, Keith. Come on.” Lance whined, reaching up and tugging Keith closer to kiss him messily. They kissed a couple moments before he pulled out his fingers and lined himself up, slowly beginning to push into Lance. They both gave twin moans as their hips became flush and Oscuro was thankfully still.

But only for a few moments before Oscuro also left him empty. 

“Wha-” Keith couldn’t finish his sentence since a strained moan was forced out of his as Oscuro pushed into him, stretching him even further than before. “Oh god… oh god.” 

The sensation of being inside of Lance with Oscuro pushing into him was almost overwhelming. He had never felt so goddamn hot and his head began spinning. 

“Good?” Oscuro grinned largely and Keith just growled before moaning and squirming a little as Oscuro ground so deep, also forcing him further into Lance who was moaning together with him in perfect harmony, his hands traveling all over Keith’s body. 

“Move, Keith. Please, please, please.” Lance keened and Keith just nodded, starting to push his hips forward before moving back against Oscuro. There were constant sensations and eventually he began to move properly, fucking Lance and fucking back on Oscuro. 

He honestly couldn’t stop moaning, his motions getting more desperate before crying out as Oscuro began to snap his hips into him. Lance seemed to get the same idea and began to press his hips back in time and eventually Keith didn’t even have to move with the two guys working him and taking everything that he can give. 

“That’s it, babydoll. You feel so good.” Oscuro moaned, gripping Keith’s hips hard as he plowed into him again and again and Keith couldn’t stop moaning and shaking his head. 

“Oh god, I’m so close. I’m so fucking close. I can’t.” Keith whimpered pathetically, hanging his head as his world was completely rocked. 

“Cum for us, babydoll. Cum deep inside you boyfriend while I fill you up.” Oscuro purred and what else was Keith suppose to do when someone was making his whole mind crumble. Nodding submissively, Keith began moving again before finally coming, moaning out as he spilled inside of Lance. 

Lance followed next, pumping himself fast before cuming all over himself making Keith whimper when he clamped around him. Oscuro was last, pounding Keith hard, making him nice and sensitive before finally coming, hips getting more erratic making Keith sob shortly before moaning a he felt Oscuro’s hot cum fill him up just like he was promised. 

Sagging against Lance when Oscuro slowly pulled out, Keith whined when he felt Oscuro’s cum slipping out of him slowly. 

“Oh, I am far from done with you two.” Oscuro grinned and Keith and Lance just shared a look of excitement and fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of these three, but if you guys want to see anything else or I suddenly feel like writing some more with them, there might be another part! Who knows. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and every kudos and comment is loved and cherished!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The second part will be coming at the latest, Sunday, but I'll try to update sooner. 
> 
> And don't worry, the next part will clean everything up and be much longer since I'll have more time to actually write. 
> 
> The next part will be the last part of this series unless I randomly get inspired by so many comments. Let me know if there is anything else you want me to write or what you would like to see with these characters, and I might do it, so don't be scared to hit me up! 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
